Улыбайся (Smile)
(Russia) |artist = |mode = Solo |year = 2012 |dg = |perf = Vaïa Venetis |pc = |gc = |lc = |choreo = Céline Rotsen |nogm = 5 |nowc = Ulibayssia Smile (NOW Beta) |pictos = 155 |audio = }} " " исполнительницы IOWA Доступна в и эксклюзивный для . Танец доступен в обычном плейлисте только у русских копий игры для всех консолей. Также она популярна в . Танцор Танцовщица-это женщина, одетая в блестящий фиолетовый пиджак поверх кобальт синяя майка, пара черных леггинсов, серо-голубой банданой на шее, пары темно-синие сапоги, и ее черные волосы завязаны в хвост. Фон Дискошар сжатой основе стены с округлой неровной поверхностью, поворачивая цифровой панелью, которая постоянно переключать цвета. Квадраты могут также оплетать. Золотые движения Здесь 5 Gold Moves в этой рутине: 'Gold Moves 1 and 2: '''Move your arms downwards vigorously and kick with your left leg. '''Gold Moves 3 and 5: '''Punch the air with both hands. The fifth Gold Move concludes the routine. '''Gold Move 4: '''Swing your right arm and bring it down diagonally in a strike (similar to Let's Go To The Mall). Oie_2LMxuiJuHcQY.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Oie_fFNhx8Em6Q6g.png|Gold Moves 3 and 5 Oie_oIQf9sWe1gRx.png|Gold Move 4 Ulybaisyagm12.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game Ulybaisyagm35.gif|Gold Moves 3 and 5 in-game Ulybaisyagm4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia *This is the first Russian-language song in the entire series. It is followed by Imya 505 (Имя 505). **The translated lyrics can be found here. **Both are on outside of Russia, and on the main tracklist of their respective games in Russia. * The lyrics are written in the Cyrillic alphabet instead of the Latin alphabet. This is the first song in the main series to do this, followed by Imya 505 (Имя 505). *This is the fifth eighth-gen exclusive song in the entire series, after Ain't No Other Man, Domino, Want U Back and all the following Just Dance Unlimited routines. * In the routine, the dancer's outline fades out near the end of her boots which causes part her boots to blend with the black background. This is not the case in the square. *This is the first exclusive song to be added on Just Dance Now. * In Just Dance Now, the song is placed in the Songs S-Z section (while it is the last song in the Just Dance Unlimited menu), and the end of the routine freezes. ** Apparently, every lyric has a different font and appears a while before it is actually sung. *** In June 2016, the song was moved to the end of Songs S-Z section. * The dancer recycles moves from Junto a Ti, Barbra Streisand, Pound The Alarm, and Feel This Moment. * A lot of lyrics (like "Ah, ooh ah, yeah yeah") that are heard in the song do not appear in the lyrics. Gallery ulibayssia.jpg|''Smile (Улыбайся)'' Улыбайся.gif|''Smile (Улыбайся)'' on the menu Ulibayssia cover@2x.jpg| cover 451.png|Avatar 200451.png|Golden avatar 300451.png|Diamond avatar Bandicam_2015-09-18_15-05-30-460.jpg|Behind-the-Scenes 9j1xmvLNw4Y.jpg|Gameplay 1 CEyuo8e.png|Proofhttp://vk.com/official_justdance?w=wall-91671333_1976 smilebts.png|Behind-the-Scenes 2 smile pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Videos IOWA - Улыбайся Just Dance 2016 - Улыбайся (Smile) - 5 stars Just Dance Now - Улыбайся (Smile) 5* Just Dance 2017 Улыбайся (Smile) by IOWA - 5 stars Behind-the-Scenes JUST DANCE 2016 ЗА КУЛИСАМИ «Улыбайся» от IOWA References Site Navigation en:Smile (Улыбайся)es:SMILE (Улыбайся)it:Smile